


Graduate, The

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drama, Episode: s06e05 The Hubbert Peak, M/M, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-21
Updated: 2008-01-21
Packaged: 2019-05-31 09:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15116465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: He wanted to shout and be mad...no matter if he had practically forgotten why.





	Graduate, The

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
Author's notes: This is for a ficlet challenge. I had to use the words plane and banister. The article of clothing was hiking boots.  


* * *

“I'm mad at you.”

“Well we have certainly been there before.”

Charlie walked into Zoey’s open bedroom door sometime between lunch and dinner on a Wednesday. The sunny summer morning had turned into a cloudy afternoon. The sky was grey, almost black, and clouds were gathering quickly like a swarm before rain descended upon them. This was usual DC summer weather though, so it surprised no one. Zoey’s bedside lamp was on and clothes scattered all over the place. Charlie was not sure if she was packing, unpacking or what. His eyes could not find a suitcase and he wondered for what reason she would need hiking boots.

“You told them.” He said, doing the best he could to hold onto his contempt.

“Told them what? Who is them?”

“Don’t play cute with me Zoey Bartlet…you know who they are. I asked you not to.”

“I know.”

“You just decided to blatantly disregard that? And you wonder why I am mad at you.”

“No, I don’t wonder why you are mad at me. I know exactly why.”

“Zoey!”

“Don’t shout. We can have this argument if you insist but there is no reason to shout.”

“I will shout if I damn well want to! You get to shout at me all the time, whenever the feeling hits you. So now I have to play the bigger man even when we fight? That’s bullshit.”

Zoey walked over to him and gave him a passionate kiss. Then she pulled away. She went back to all the things on her bed; it looked as if she was sorting. He had no idea what was going on and at the moment he didn’t give a damn. He wanted to shout and be mad…no matter if he had practically forgotten why.

“CJ made me an offer I could not refuse.”

“Is it that good?” Zoey grabbed a bunch of model Air Force Ones from the top of her bed. She stuck the planes in a paper Whole Foods bag in her chair.

“Its alright I guess; Margaret is probably typing up a letter of intent right now. Special Assistant to the White House Chief of Staff.”

“Oh Charlie, that is fantastic.”

“I guess.” He grumbled.

“Oh stop it.” she sighed, coming and putting her arms around his neck. “This is a great promotion, not to mention well deserved. You graduated from one of the best universities in the nation…you should be shouting it from the rooftops. This job will also allow you to remain close to the President, something you want to do right now. They did not padlock the door with you on the other side. You're needed here.”

“Well, I am still mad at you.” Charlie said, all the fight gone from him.

Zoey wanted to giggle, but she bit her lip instead. She did not want him to think that she did what she did to be an ass. Zoey knew that Charlie would never tell and her father would just let it slide until January 20, 2007. That was unacceptable to her. As usual, the women in their lives would do what they could not. 

She went straight to CJ; the older woman gave her sound advice as always. Then she told everyone that Charlie was a college graduate. They deserved to know and he deserved praise. A few moments of merriment were needed around there right now; celebration was in short supply. All that worry and less than four hours later he had a new job.

“What is all this?” Charlie finally asked, his arms tightening around her hips. “You leaving me?”

“Hell no. We are doing the annual Bartlet clothing drive. I'm going to be packing this stuff up into boxes and giving it to the needy. Dad gave a bunch of model Air Force Ones and Marine Ones for the kids.”

“Hmm.”

“Do you feel better?”

“I just wanted to tell people myself Zo. You kinda stole my thunder.”

“I think you mean you wanted to not tell people. Are you ready for the swim test on Saturday?”

“I've only known how to swim since I was eight years old…I have it under control. Maybe I can take you out tonight and tell you all about my new job.”

“Ooh, a date?”

“Yeah. Just you, me, a team of Secret Service agents, and no doubt some paparazzi.”

“Mmm, privacy.”

Charlie smiled, pulling her into a kiss. Zoey held him tighter and kissed him deeper. He knew he had better go, especially since he didn’t want to.

“I have to get back to the White House.” He said.

“Well, I will have you tonight.”

“Yes ma'am.”

“And you're sure you're not upset with me?”

“No. Everything worked out and I guess I knew it would but…change is hard. Everything is changing around here and some of it is unpleasant.”

“We’re not changing Charlie. I'm here, and I'm here for good.”

“I know.” They shared one more kiss. “I really have to go.”

“OK. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

He was gone and halfway down the stairs when her voice stopped him.

“Yeah?” his face peeked between the spokes of the banister.

“What time should I be ready?” she asked.

“Come down to the West Wing around eight. See ya.”

“Bye Special Assistant Young.”

He smiled, heading out of the Residence and back across the lawn to work. Having her close could sometimes be a real temptation. Charlie had to get his mind out of the gutter and put his head back in the game. They would be together tonight.

***


End file.
